The Kindness of Strangers
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: When Kagome falls into a river and loses her memory, she has to rely on the kindness of strangers to help her back to InuYasha and the others. The only problem, strangers aren’t that kind when they can get something for you. InuXKag. Rated for situation
1. Gone

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

Chapter 1-Gone 

Gone. She was gone, washed away by the never yielding current of the river beside him. He had tried to save her, but it had been too late, by the time he had gotten into the frigid waters, she was too far and the sun went down revealing a moonless night. He had barely been able to get away with his life, something he now wished he hadn't. With her gone, what was the use of going on? What would drive him? The shards? No, they had long since disinterested him. The only reason he still sought them was so he could have an excuse to be near the girl, but now, because of him, she was dead.

The demon had come upon them late in the afternoon as they had been setting up in a small hut near a cliff overlooking this very river. He had been anxious to finish it fast, the sun had been setting and he knew he'd soon be human and defenseless. He had used the wind scar right away, shaking the ground around them. She had been near the edge he noticed, a little too late, and he had watched helplessly as she fell into the river. He called her name and ran to the edge, no longer caring that the sun was almost gone or that the demon had given him a wound on his side and that it was bleeding profusely. She was in danger and she came before him.

The sun went down only a moment after he had hit the water and he had been nearly overwhelmed by pain as he struggled to reach the girl, who was calling him franticly. They were coming to rapids and they both knew if they hit those, they would more than likely not survive. It had been a combination of his human body being too weak and the current too strong that caused him to be unable to reach her and black out. He had woken up at dawn as his demon energies returned surrounded by their friends on the shore, each face sad. But still, he had needed to ask.

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango had started to cry, leaning on the somber Miroku for support. The monk's purple eyes held no amusement and Shippo was even worse, his eyes were overflowing with tears that he refused to cry. The monk spoke. "I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"No!" he protested, sitting up too fast. His side still hurt, his demon blood just starting to work it's magic. "No, she's just a little more downstream! We have to find her before some demon does." He got up even though he knew he shouldn't. "She's fine, we just have to find her."

"InuYasha," still Miroku, "we're over ten miles from where she fell and we haven't found her yet. Even if she did make it farther, it has been mostly rapids, we've passed a waterfall. There's no way she could have survived."

"No!" he protested, not wanting to believe it, "She's just a little ways downstream, or maybe you missed her, or…"

Miroku shook his head. "She's gone, InuYasha," his voice was small, much smaller than usual and he could hear the threatening tears. "Kagome is dead." With the last word, both Sango and Shippo burst out in tears, the fox seeking shelter in InuYasha's pant leg. He had just stood there, not believing it, it was impossible, she couldn't be…

"No! She's alive and I'll find her myself if I have to!"

He had dashed off, searching the riverbanks furiously for any trace of the girl, but there was none. Around noon, his wound had reopened, but he didn't care. Until he found Kagome, he'd not rest.

That had been two days ago and he still had found no trace of her, not a piece of her clothing, not any sign that the river would reveal her final resting place, for now, even he could see she was gone, that there was no retrieving her from the black water that churned beside him, mocking him as he saw the odd pieces of flotsam and jetsam floating lazily on the dark surface, odd branches and the like, nothing that looked remotely human. So, he did the only thing he could, what any demon would do for its fallen mate, he sank his claws into the tender skin of his wrist and held it over the churning water so the crimson life giving liquid swirled in the water. A tribute to his mate, the shedding of blood for his mate's life, even if according to the traditional definition of a mate, she was nothing more than a potential mate, not deserving of the tribute of blood, but their relationship, not to mention the girl herself, had been anything but traditional. There had been an agreement-how long ago? A month now? About that-between them, more of an unspoken promise really, that once Naraku was gone, they'd be mates.

He could remember it so clearly. It had been after a battle with Kagura. He had been horribly injured; Kagome had thought he would die. He had woken up in the middle of the night, the moonlight streaming into the old hut from the single window. Kagome had been re-bandaging him, moving slowly; as of yet unaware he was awake. He remembered his first thought had been of how beautiful she had been with the moonlight playing on her ebony locks and her smooth skin. Beautiful, despite her eyes being red and puffy with salty trials of moisture rolling down her face. She only noticed he was awake when his thumb wiped away the tears, his hand cupping her cheek so she turned to him. She smiled, relieved to see him alive and well, an almost giddy laugh escaping her soft pink lips as more tears fell. He wiped those away as well.

"Don't cry," he ordered gently, his parched throat making his voice unnaturally raspy. "I hate it when you cry."

She gave another relieved chuckle as her hand caressed the one he had put on her cheek, nuzzling into it. "I thought," she paused, trying to keep her voice from cracking with tears, "I thought I was going to lose you."

His hand slipped from her cheek and took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. "You are never going to lose me Kagome, no matter what."

She blushed bright pink, he knew even if the moonlight faded it out so he couldn't see. There was the tiny shift in her scent every time she blushed, something only a person very familiar with her scent could notice. She nearly stammered over her next word. "Promise?"

He smiled gently, ignoring pain. "I'll walk beside you always."

She smiled brightly, nodding. "And I'll walk beside you."

She went back to bandaging, not understanding what she had said. There was no way she could have know that those were the words spoken in the demon mating ceremony. That fact had eluded him until he heard her say those words. He had only heard them once or twice from the flea years before when he had first been taught about the ritual. Those were the words one said to their mate, a promise to protect the other, to provide for the other, to take care of the other. A deep meaning for so few words, but he didn't tell her. Just saying the words didn't make them mates, not without the exchange of blood, but here on the riverbank that had claimed the girl's life, he didn't care.

The blood had stopped now, his demon blood sealing the wound. Funny, the tribute didn't seem enough. It was his fault she was dead after all. If he hadn't used the wind scar, she wouldn't have lost her balance and fallen, if he had been faster, he could have clung to her in the water and kept them both alive. His friends had, after all, been able to find him.

His friends, he hadn't seen them since he had left them two days before, more than likely would never see them again. He hadn't eaten since he had left them but he wasn't hungry, the wound on his side wasn't too much better and even the cut on his wrist although closed still left a mark. Myoga had told him about this too. When a demon lost his mate, his body would slowly waste away if he didn't die instantly. Since Kagome hadn't officially been his mate, his body was still struggling to hold on, saying he should hunt something, hungry or not, or maybe this was just because he was a half demon. Either way, he found himself moving before he had agreed to. He didn't see the point even as he was stalking a pair of rabbits, or when he sunk his claws into their necks, breaking them instantly, not even as he began to devour the raw meat. Oh well, if his body insisted he eat, at least he would have the strength to seek out some demon who would have no qualms in fighting him. Who knew, maybe he'd even find Sesshoumaru or Kouga. What better person to end his life than the wolf prince? He had made a claim on his Kagome, hadn't he? Yes, at least someone would have avenged her death.


	2. Child of Water and Light

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

**Chapter 2-Child of Water and Light**

The water froze her to the core as she struggled to stay about the surface of the raging river. She opened her mouth to yell, but it only allowed water in. She saw something in the water behind her, something red and black. It called to her, struggling to come closer. She called back, relief sweeping over her like the cold of the water. He meant safety, she knew he did. She tried to swim towards him, still calling his name, but she was tired and it was freezing and her body was becoming heavier by the second, her clothes weighing her down. Somehow, she realized she'd never reach him. Something had happened and he wasn't moving anymore, he was sinking under the turbulent water.

"InuYasha!" she called one last time before crashing into a rock and blacking out.

Mizuko sat straight up in the futon, gasping for air greedily. That dream again, that nightmare. She had had every time she had fallen asleep, which wasn't saying much considering she could only remember two nights. The villagers had found her on the riverbank, beaten by the stones and unable to remember anything about her life, anything but that boy, InuYasha. She knew that name meant something and each time she thought of it, she caught a glimpse of him like out of the corner of her eye, there but indistinguishable.

"That dream again?"

She looked over and saw the old priestess sitting by the fire, poking it as she watched the kettle over the flames. Mizuko just nodded, looking down at her hands. "Lady Rakusu, are you certain it can't be a memory? Are you certain it is a figment of my imagination? It feels so real, and that boy, that InuYasha…"

"That boy is none of your concern," Rakusu replied, almost coldly. Mizuko didn't like it. A priestess was like a mother, warm and gentle. An image flashed of an old woman with long gray hair tied back, an eye patch over her right eye and a wrinkled, friendly face. That was a priestess, not this cold and uncaring woman. "It is probably some spell. Tell me Mizuko, why would the boy be named dog demon unless he were one?"

"What does it matter if he be demon if he has a kind heart?"

The old woman chuckled. "You have much to learn, child, about the vice of demons. This village was once prosperous, the mine was famous throughout Japan and even the poorest man lived in luxury," she nodded, knowing luxury meant merely that he did not go hungry and had a horse, "but, that changed when an evil demon, no, I need not say evil for all demons are evil, when a demon appeared and slaughtered the miners and collapsed the mine, burying it. We tried to reopen, but the demon killed any who went close. Now, we struggle to survive. Tell me now that demons are not messengers of the underworld."

Mizuko looked to her hands, not knowing what to say for a moment. "That was merely one demon. A race cannot be judged by the actions of one." There was a burning pain across her cheek and she looked to the woman's hand, watching as it slowly returned to the fire.

"You shall see, child, the evil of demons, but, I have news."

Mizuko looked at the old woman curiously. "What kind of news?"

"When we found you, we sent word to the neighboring villages. Late last night, two men arrived, your brothers."

Mizuko started, searching her mind for something about them. "My…brothers?" The image of a boy with short brown hair appeared. He held a white ball with black patches and he was grinning happily.

"That's right Mizuko, I mean, Hikari. They are here to bring you home. Aren't you happy?"

She nodded absently. Hikari? That seemed as likely to be her name as Mizuko. It meant nothing to her, but not much did beyond herbs. "Where are they? Can I see them?"

"Soon child. They will be here when they rise. Come, it is time to eat."

They were not her brothers.

Brothers would not have beaten her almost as soon as they left the village. Brothers would not have tied her wrists to a branch above her head. Brothers would not have starved her.

Brothers would not have raped her.

These men, they were slavers. She had known since she had seen the money pass from the hands of the older to the miko, a reward they called it, more like a finder's fee. She belonged to these men now, until they sold her to another man who'd beat and starve and rape her, and she still didn't know who she was. That hurt the most, that was why she was crying as she dangled off the branch by her wrists, the cold night air attacking her mostly exposed body, not the pain, not the betrayal, at least, not mostly. She did hurt, everywhere to be specific, especially her head. She was trying to understand why she had called for that boy when the first blows had come on her, that InuYasha.

Was he her protector? Yes, it made sense. His name always brought a sense of calm to her, the image of him holding her in his arms a sense of safety. He was her protector, so why was he not there? She remembered the boy in the water with her. She had called to him, InuYasha, as she saw him go under the churning water. That was why he was not there, he was dead, drowned as he struggled to save her. Salty drops rolled down her cheeks. She could not even remember his face, and yet his death hurt her so much.

One of the men stirred in camp, the younger she thought. He stood and walked over to her. She felt fear rise up in her, certain of what he would do, but she did not make a sound as he approached. He stopped a few feet away, maybe two or three, still inside the reach of his arm. The light of the thin moon flashed against something silver, the blade of a knife as he cut her down, her knees buckling at the sudden addition of weight. She didn't even try to stop herself.

"Stupid bitch can't even stand."

His rough hands pulled her up and pushed her up against the trunk of the tree, her own legs catching herself now. The shock was gone, her muscles were not through yet, but she made it look like a struggle. Maybe, just maybe, when he was done, she'd have a chance to run. Anywhere, it didn't matter, so long as it was away from those men.

"What's wrong bitch?" he asked as his cold hands wandered her body, "can't you at least make this interesting?" She remained silent and he growled quietly. "C'mon bitch, we couldn't have broken you so fast. We just got you, our new toy can't be broken so soon." Still, she was silent. The man gave a disapproving sound before forcing his mouth over her breast. She gave an unwilling gasp as unwanted pleasure flowed from it into her. "Ah, so you aren't broken." She could hear him undoing the ties of his kimono as he sucked on the breast once more and more tears rolled down her checks. He forced himself into her roughly and she gave a small groan of pain. It hurt, so much, she wished she could escape, but she knew there was no way. As soon as he finished, he tied her back onto the tree, this time at least allowing her to sit. He returned to his sleeping position, and the other man got up.


	3. Rain

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

**Chapter 3-Rain**

Rain. It was raining fiercely as the small group entered the village, the fourth they had visited in the three days since they had lost their dear friend, hoping to find her, or the jewel shards she had carried with her to her death. Miroku lead the way, knocking on the door of the largest hut, ready for his ominous cloud routine when the door opened to reveal the village miko. There was no way he could use it, so he went the honest route, asking for shelter from the rain. The miko had taken one look at them and agreed, lending them the use of her spare room for the night.

The hut was large, larger than any normal miko could hope to have, larger than most headmen could afford, but then, all of the houses were large in this village. They asked the miko about this during dinner and she claimed the village was rather well off, the people fine craftsmen able to sell their wares for good prices throughout the region. Dinner was short but good, the miko leaving to go see someone who was sick a few huts away. The solemn group sat in the small room, unsure what to do besides get some sleep, and so they lay down on the futons on the floor.

Shippo was just about to curl up for bed with Sango when the scent hit him, the scent of jasmine and vanilla, Kagome's scent. He followed it to a chest by the wall farthest from the futons. Wondering how her scent could have gotten there, but dreading it just the same, he opened it, both Sango and Miroku not looking at him. He dug through the layers of clothing until he found what he was looking for, a shirt of white with green trimming and a large green collar and a skirt of the same green, Kagome's school uniform.

"S-sango! Miroku!"

"Shippo," came Sango's sweet voice as she came up to him, "What are you doing, going through Lady Rakusu's things? Don't you-" She froze when she saw what he held.

"That's-" Miroku stopped, unable to continue.

"She was here," Shippo whispered, "Kagome. I've smelt her faintly since we got here, I thought I just missed her, but this is hers and this robe here smells like her too, fresher. She's alive and she was here until maybe yesterday."

"But," began Sango, "that means she lied. When we asked her, she said she hadn't seen anyone looking like her these last few days. Why would she lie?" She turned to Miroku for guidance.

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the door opening, the miko had returned. The sound of her sandals against the wood floor came closer to the shoji screen painfully slowly until it finally opened. She was smiling at first, but the sight of the blood stained garment in Shippo's hands dashed it. She saw it and she knew. Miroku moved fast, all but slamming the woman into the wall, his hand on her throat.

"You lied to us," he said simply, his voice sharp as death and much colder. "Where is she, and if you lie again, I swear, you are going to beg for death."

The miko watched them with large eyes, trying to see if they spoke true. The freezing glares they all gave her were enough.

"I, I sold her, to some slavers," she gasped between short breaths. "She had no idea who she was, so I sold her to the highest bidder. I-it keeps the village alive."

"Where did they take her?" Miroku's voice was colder, blank of all emotion but a smoldering hatred.

"South," she mumbled, "They took the south road yesterday morning."

Miroku pondered the testimony for a moment before punching the woman, knocking her unconscious. His friends watched silently unused to such displays form the usually calm monk. He was the next to speak.

"We have to get word to InuYasha. With that rain, there's no way Shippo or Kirara could track Kagome's scent." Sango nodded in agreement. "Kirara and Sango, you find InuYasha, Shippo and I will follow the south road and try to catch up to the slavers. It is possible they have not yet…sold her." He danced around what he meant, knowing Sango would understand and not wanting Shippo to ask.

Sango nodded and looked out of a small window. "It's stopped raining. I'll head out now. Hopefully he's not too far." She turned back to the unconscious miko. "I think it would be best if you left as well."

Miroku nodded. "Be careful Sango. InuYasha may be in a…foul mood." He danced again, this time more to leave the fear unspoken and not allow it to seem more real.

She nodded as she left the hut, Kirara waiting outside transformed into her large form before flying off leaving Miroku and Shippo alone in the hut for a moment before they began to make their way towards the south road.

"Miroku?"

The monk turned to the little fox on his shoulder. "Yes Shippo?"

"Do you think Kagome's okay?"

"Yes," he lied knowing anything else would scare the kit. "I'm certain she's fine."

Rain. He had never liked the rain. For one, it made it harder to track things, for another it cut their traveling time short, but that wasn't a concern anymore, not with him being all by himself once more, his mate dead, his pack deserted. He was surprised he was still alive. He had thought that some demon would have finished him off by now, but years of searching for the shikon no tama had made these demons seem so weak. They were barely a challenge even though he all but starved himself. Something kept him going, kept him fighting, kept him breathing, some piece of unfinished business. Kikyo? No, he barely even wanted to see her again, Naraku then? Perhaps, but it seemed unlikely. Something _inside_ him was urging him to keep going, inside, but not a part of him, something separate but interconnected with his life so subtly and intricately he couldn't isolate it. He had felt it before, he was certain he had, there was little doubt of that. It was similar to when Kagome went down the well, but stronger and-

He stopped himself in mid-thought. Kagome, that was it, she was alive. He could still sense her, still feel that her heart was still beating, her lungs still breathing, but she was in pain, horrible pain, he could feel it from her and the guilt was what was making him feel so helpless. He was supposed to protect her, but she was somewhere, not too far off, in pain, but at least alive. He had to find her, before the pain became too much for her to bear and she did something desperate. He began to walk, trying to feel where she was in relation to him, trying to let that feeling guide his steps, but it was failing. He could feel her, but it was impossible to say where she was.

A sudden sound behind him made him turn around fast, drawing Tessaiga. If it was a demon, he'd fight and he'd win, knowing his mate was alive and needed him caused new strength to flow through him, a new desire to live. The rain still came down, but it was softer now, almost stopped, just another few minutes and it would be over. Maybe he'd be able to catch her scent then, maybe it would stand out over the scents of the cold damp earth, maybe he'd find her in a matter of hours.

A demon suddenly burst into the clearing, but neither he nor it made any move to attack. It was a friend and he grinned almost contentedly as he lowered his sword. The demon slowly lowered its defenses as the person on its back still looked ready to strike. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to the cream-coloured fire cat and scratched its ear, barely glancing at the still tense demon slayer. Sango had always been a little untrusting of him when it came down to him attacking her, especially without Kagome around, he didn't know why. He wouldn't hurt her or Miroku, not unless they attacked him first.

"She's alive," he said quietly, not looking at the human.

"I know." Her reply was simple, almost cold. "We found the village that found her. Apparently, she can't remember a thing about who she is."

He turned to her fast, new hope building in him. "You found her? Where is she?"

Sango hesitated and he didn't like it. Sango never hesitated. "They sold her to some slavers going south two days ago. Miroku's trying to find their trail right now."

He looked southward, fear overpowering his hope. Slavers, that meant so many horrible things could have happened to her, maybe she had been already sold, maybe she had been-

"I'll find her," he stated almost gently. "Thank you."

With that, he left the girl and demon, letting his feet lead him south fast. Slavers. He had seen what slavers did to the women they held. He had been a child then, he hadn't understood it, but he was grown now and he didn't want that to happen to Kagome, he'd kill any who dared touch her, but that pain, was it possible he was too late? Would he ever forgive himself if he were?

Rain. When it rained it poured. She wasn't sure where he saying came from, but she liked it. It described what had been happening to her. She had lost her memories, been sold and then been sold again. At least, that was all that made sense. She was in this room, small, but it had a nice soft bed that was warm and she had gotten feed for the first time since she had arrived under the care of her 'brothers'. She hadn't seen them since she had been tossed in this room. She still hurt, she was covered in bruises and her head still held that bump, a reminder that she didn't even know her name, her real name. Here, she was called Ame, rain, after the weather they had had when she had arrived. Not interesting, not clever, but it was something. Of course, the men that had come into the room since she had arrived hadn't asked her name. They hadn't cared. They weren't there to chat. Despite them, it wasn't so bad. Food and shelter from the rain and cold and a soft bed, what more could a girl want?

Her own name?

She looked out the miniscule window in the room. Dawn. She had been up most of the night, hadn't fallen asleep. She had been too occupied to, every time she was about to, someone had come in and she had resigned herself to her fate. She hated herself for it, for feeling so dirty, but it was either that or be beaten to near death. She thought maybe it would be better if she died. Save her from the things these men wanted, but she couldn't die without knowing her own name. What would she do in the afterlife? Say she hated every name she had been given in the week, no, less than a week, of life that she could remember? True, they were nice names, soft in meaning, but they had been given only to be taken away from her and said by men that cared nothing about what happened to her. She'd never think of the same things again when anyone said even one of those name ever again, if she got out of here at all.

The shoji screen opened and a girl walked in, the first girl she had seen in what felt like years. She couldn't be much older than eight. Was she doing the same things as her? She didn't want to even consider it.

"Hello Ame. I'm Umi. How do you feel?"

She shuddered. "My name is not Ame."

Umi blinked. "It's not? They said it was. Am I in the wrong room? You are the one that got here last night, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Ame's not my name, is all. I don't know what it is, but it's not Ame." Umi watched expectantly, curious, not understanding. "I guess I feel fine, considering the hell I've been through."

"That's good," Umi replied, childlike innocence filling her voice. "Do you need anything? I'm here to help you with anything you need. Some water? Something to eat? You can have anything you want."

"I want to go home, but I don't even know where that is," she said, tears refusing to fall. They had stopped the day before. She had nothing more to cry for. "Unless, have you ever heard of an InuYasha?"

The child stopped for a moment, thinking very carefully before shaking her head. "Sorry. I don't hear about much demon stuff. Why?"

She shook her head. It was better not to worry the child. "I was just wondering. I heard something about him the other day and I was wondering what it was all about."

"Oh," the child replied, starting when the screen door opened once more, this time revealing a man. "I suppose I'll leave you Ame. I've things to do."

She nodded and the girl left, the man came in sitting in front of her, closing the door behind him. She watched the door for a moment longer before beginning to undo the ties of her kimono. She just wanted this over with.

"I'm not here for that," the man said suddenly, his voice oddly distant.

"Oh?" she asked, not understanding. What man came to a place like this without that in mind?

"I heard you mention InuYasha." She nodded, not sure what to say. "I know him."

She turned to him with new interest. "You do?"

He nodded. "We met once, almost a year ago. He and a friend of his helped me rescue a princess from her husband who had been possessed by a toad demon."

"A friend?" she asked as flashes of the man came to her holding a sack of something crunchy and salty, walking through a castle's hall in the middle of the night with vassals and guards asleep, a white monkey on the man's head. A name came suddenly. "N-nobunaga?"

He grinned. "So, you do remember me. I am glad. How, if I may, did you end up in a place like this? InuYasha did not seem the type to allow you to fall so."

She felt a familiar pain grip her chest. "I, I think he's dead. He was in a river, trying to get to me, but he went under and I didn't see him come back up, and, and," she was gripping her kimono with white fists, the pain flooding her fast and hard. Tears began to leak from her eyes. It was the first time she was talking to someone about him. "Oh Nobunaga, I wish I could remember!"

She collapsed on him, tears falling on his shoulder. Unsure what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him comfortingly. He didn't understand what she meant, but at least he could help her in some way. He was still in her and InuYasha's debt.

"It's alright Kagome-sama. InuYasha is a hanyou, I'm certain it would take more than a river to kill him."

"Hanyou?" she asked, pulling back slightly. "Half human, half demon?"

A sudden flash of a memory. She was standing with a strange pink contraption next to her, looking at InuYasha as he stood a few feet ahead, looking distant.

"_I'm not one or the other, not a human, not a demon, I'm neither, I didn't belong so I had to make my own place by force, then I realized, I had a place, but I was the only one in it."_

_She smiled gently. "InuYasha, I'm happy."_

_He looked at her disbelievingly. "Happy how?"_

_She grinned even more, walking up to him. "Well, it's just, you've never really opened up to me before is all."_

"_And that makes you happy?"_

_She nodded. "Yep. I don't just want to know your strong side."_

_He snorted. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of wimp who needs comforting."_

_She smiled even more as she walked ahead of him. "What's wrong with that? You aren't alone anymore."_

_He just looked at her as she walked ahead, a thoughtful look on his face._

(That was from the end of the episode with Jinenji. I know it's not perfectly worded, but I had to do it from memory and I haven't seen it in a long time. I'm in Montreal and all my InuYasha stuff including tapes and manga are in Toronto! I don't even have cable! Still, I think it's pretty close.)

"Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome?" she whispered almost dreamily, "Is that my name?"

"Kagome-sama, I'm going to get you out of here. You don't belong here. It's beneath a person with a heart as pure and unselfish as you."

She began to laugh, a cold, mirthless laugh. "Me? Pure? Have you ever got that wrong. I'm tainted, black as can be. I'm dirty, worthless and bitter. I belong here. You should get going. I'm tired."

She turned around and fell on her bed as Nobunaga watched helplessly before finally getting up. She heard him close the door behind him and his quiet steps as they went down the hall, finally fading completely. Kagome, she wasn't that person anymore, she wasn't that pure and unselfish person anymore, she was Ame, the bitter and tainted, and she hated what she was.


	4. Dawn

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

**Chapter 4-Dawn**

InuYasha had found the road with no trouble, Miroku's scent still fresh on it. He couldn't be far ahead, a few more minutes at this speed and there he was, resting on the side of the road, Shippo curled up in his lap. He considered pressing on, but thought that perhaps the monk had some useful information.

"Oi, Monk!"

Miroku started from his nap before smiling at InuYasha. "I'm glad you could come so fast. I trust Sango is fine?"

"She was when I left her," he shot back, not in the mood for pleasantries, but dreading to ask. "Any sign of her?"

The monk shook his head. "The only thing I found was that a lady running a tea house a few miles back saw them pass two days ago. We're still far behind my friend." The voice was grave and dismal and low so as not to disturb the little fox sleeping on his chest. "I fear we may be too late to prevent any damage. The lady said she looked badly bruised and sore and that the men would not allow her anything to eat or drink when they stopped. They mentioned they would be stopping in a village not far ahead. I hoped to make it, but I was tired."

InuYasha nodded, not liking all he heard, but at least as of two days before, Kagome had been alive. "You did good monk. I'll take it from here." He prepared to leave, but the monk's soft voice stopped him.

"InuYasha, what ever happens, keep on your toes."

He snorted. "Course I will monk. I'm not that dumb."

Before the monk could say one more word, InuYasha was gone.

Amari Nobunaga walked the streets of the village anxiously, his white monkey resting on his shoulder oblivious to his master's unease. It was busy spinning a plate on a stick, somehow keeping its balance as Nobunaga walked aimlessly through the streets. What was wrong with Kagome-sama? She hadn't seemed at all like the girl he had met a year before. Where that girl had been warm and vibrant, this one seemed cold and timid, not to mention a little lifeless. And how had she gotten into such a place anyways? None of it made any sense.

He suddenly walked into someone, more like tripped over for the man was on all fours sniffing intently on the ground. The white haired youth looked up, growling at him fiercely before recognizing him.

"InuYasha? You're alive?"

"Could say the same for you Idjit, now move. I need to find her!"

Nobunaga blinked. "Kagome-sama?" The hanyou looked up intently, suddenly catching the scent of Kagome on him. "I saw her just this morning. I could bring you there-"

The youth grabbed the other, golden eyes wide and demanding. "You saw her? How was she? Was she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?"

Nobunaga hesitated, unsure what to say. "She was tired," he began, "and she had old bruises on her face, a few days old, but otherwise, she looked fine. She acted a little oddly though, asking for information about you, she didn't seem to even know that you were a half demon." InuYasha frowned at that. She still couldn't remember, but at least it seemed there was some recollection of him. "As for where she was…" The man hesitated.

"She was where man!"

"In one of the brothels."

InuYasha felt his insides twist painfully as he released the man. "A…brothel?" Nobunaga nodded. "What was she doing at one of those places?" Not his Kagome, they couldn't have done that to her, not his sweet, innocent Kagome…

Nobunaga looked thoroughly ashamed. "She was the main attraction. Apparently, it has been a long time since they last got a new…woman."

Anger. He felt his demon blood rise up in him, protesting the news, protesting that any man was allowed to touch his mate like that. He wouldn't allow it. Grabbing Tessaiga's hilt, he turned to the man. "Show me."

A loud crash downstairs startled Ame from her nap and she groaned angrily. Was she ever going to get some sleep? She was tired and she was sore and she just wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything outside of her scant memories of her life before this hell. Sometimes, she wondered if she were dead and this was the afterlife, a punishment for some wrong deed in her life, some wrong deed she could not even remember. She hated that.

She pulled the blanket over her again, tighter, trying to bloc out the yelling from downstairs, muffled by the walls and other cries, especially those from the room next door. Whoever was in there had to be quite wealthy; they had been going at it for hours.

She groaned when the yelling came closer, up the stairs, closer to her room. She could make out the words now, and it made it worse. Noise she could block out, a conversation she couldn't.

"I told you to get out! I don't allow your kind in here, demon!" She knew that voice. That was the boy who had been downstairs when they had brought her in.

"This is your last warning! Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your worthless neck out and destroy this whole fucken place! Which room was she in?"

An instant of silence. Apparently the boy wanted to keep his neck. She heard the steps now, loud and heavy on the wood floor. She heard her door slam open and she felt an uncontrollable anger fill her. She sat up, facing the wall away from the door, eyes locked firm as she began to yell.

"God dammit, what does it take for a whore to get some sleep around here!"

When she finished, she turned to glare at the three intruders and felt her breath catch when her eyes locked on familiar golden ones, the range of emotions in them startling her, fear, anger, hurt, concern, hope, love. She forced herself to turn away, pulling her kimono closer as if it would take back her last statement, shame filling her. She wanted to disappear, to not be under the powerful gaze of those familiar eyes.

There was a hand suddenly on her shoulder, a clawed hand, a demon's hand, but it was gentle and comforting, warm and caring, not like all of the other hands that had trailed their way along her body. Her eyes moved hesitantly to look at the hand, finding those eyes again almost by mistake. They were softer now, almost pleading for her to let the hand stay. Anyone else, she would have pulled away, but this man, she let him touch her, knowing without knowing how that this was her guardian come to save her.

"I-InuYasha?" she asked, quiet, soft, even she barely heard it, but from the look in his eyes, a kind of relief, she knew he had.

"Don't you worry Kagome, I won't let anything else happen to you."

She was scared. The scent burned into his nose, along with the scent of a number of men, three four, all fairly fresh trying to mask her own scent. The poor girl, his poor Kagome. He had failed before, but now that she was in his sights once more, no more harm could come to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go, but judging from the way she seemed so nervous with a mere hand, he'd wait. He concentrated instead on assessing the damage done. Her face was a sickly yellow from day or two old bruises, her eyes seemed abnormally large in her somehow thinner face, he could tell she hadn't been eating well the last week, she had lost a few pounds, he could feel it in her shoulder.

The hand not touching her clenched tightly in anger, the need to rip things apart filling him as he looked her over. She was all but quivering with fear and shame. How could those men have done those things to her? It was a sin he'd never be able to forgive, a mistake he'd never forget. He had been stupid, but it would never happen again. Never.

"Kagome?" She turned to him, blue eyes shimmering with fear and hope. "I'll get you out of here. Just put this on." He handed her his haori. The kimono she wore was barely covering the essentials and it was worn almost through in some place. As soon as he got her out of here and into a hot spring, he'd destroy that thing along with the scents that covered it. She took it without question, much to his relief. "Can you walk?" She nodded, almost desperately. He stood and she followed his example, her legs nearly buckling under her weight. She wouldn't make it far, but once outside, she wouldn't have to walk. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Don't let go, okay?"

"Okay." It was weak, tired, but determined. She wanted out and he'd help her no matter what.

"Idjit," Nobunaga stood up straight at the nickname, wisely choosing not to comment. "stay behind her. Make sure she stays on her feet."

He nodded and InuYasha turned to the boy. "You'll want to get out of my way or else you'll never be in anyone's way again."

The boy looked ready to piss himself and obediently moved out of his way, fully expecting a beating for letting the prize leave like this, but better to be beat than to die. InuYasha started forward, taking Kagome's other hand as he started a steady pace out of the room and down the hall. His earlier outbursts had drawn more whores from their rooms and they were watching from slightly open doors, mumbling things he didn't bother to pay attention to. It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that trouble started.

Someone had gotten guards. They were dressed in cheap armour and held pitiful swords and worse spears, but a man, who was most likely the owner, his scent lingered on Kagome's skin, was telling them to stop him, demanding, offering free services if they did. That only served to anger him worse. He drew Tessaiga, allowing it to transform in front of them. The guards looked ready to faint at the sight of it.

"Out of my way," he growled, the tone ruthless and promising pain. He felt Kagome's hand tighten on his shoulder, fear seeping from her. "Now!"

"You let this demon get away now and we'll be overrun by them! Kill him!"

He turned to the seemingly fearless, and stupid, man, hate welling up in him. "Kagome, turn around. This is going to get dirty." She obeyed, a little reluctantly, and released him as he walked up to the fat man and grabbed his throat before he could even react. "You have to the count of five to tall me why I shouldn't kill you. One, five." InuYasha snapped the man's neck and let the lifeless body fall o the floor. He turned to the guards. "Who's next?"

It was no surprise that they were already scrambling to get out. He let them go as he turned back to Kagome. Nobunaga was practically holding her up as she stood with her back to him. That wouldn't do. He picked her up gently, arms under her legs and shoulders, almost cradling her to him. He turned to the man one more time.

"I owe you, idjit."

The man shook his head. "We're even InuYasha."

He nodded, accepting the terms, before darting out of the place, holding Kagome like a lifeline. Finally, she was out of there and he had her once more. Never again would harm befall her, never again.


	5. Hope

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

**Chapter 5- Hope**

Somewhere between the brothel and the forest, Kagome had fallen asleep. He'd been too occupied with getting them out of there away from the villagers with arrows and swords to notice when, but when he stopped sometime later, deep in the forest, past where they'd come searching for them, he noticed she was asleep, rather soundly. He'd been torn between waking her and letting her sleep before finally deciding she needed the sleep more than she needed food. Besides, she was so cute when she slept, even with the old bruises on her face. He finally found a cave that was mostly hidden from the outside, seeing it was already nearly dark and they'd need a safe place to spend the night. He made a makeshift bed and placed her on it, covering her with the haori so she'd stay warm before lighting a fire near the entrance, partly to keep them warm, partly to get the dampness out of the air. When he was satisfied that nothing would bother her, he set about hunting. It had been almost two days since he had last eaten and he was using the last of his reserves of strength to get her out of there.

It took some time, but he found a buck. Not the best tasting this time of year, but little choice. He was hungry and didn't have the luxury of being picky, not with another back at the cave. When he got back, she was still asleep, slumbering peacefully with no dreams to disturb her. He cooked his meat and ate most of it. He'd need to go hunting again in the morning, but for now, if she woke before dawn, he'd have something for her to eat. By the time he settled himself at the entryway to the cave, it was nearly midnight and sleep claimed him effortlessly, mind and body exhausted and soothed by Kagome's soft scent.

Kagome woke a little before dawn, confused and disoriented. She didn't recognize where she was and couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She nearly panicked before she saw InuYasha sitting near the mouth of what appeared to be a cave. She smiled as she pulled the haori closer, hoping to fight of the morning chill. She was safe, at least, it seemed she was. She could slip out and he'd be none the wiser, she could get away from here, from everyone and everything that meant her harm.

She inched her way to the entrance, careful not to make a sound. She was nearly past him when he spoke.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She turned to him and in the pale moonlight saw his eyes open, glaring at her. He hadn't moved, but she could sense his readiness to move should he need to. She wanted to try to run, but she knew she'd never get far. Her legs couldn't carry her and he was fast.

"Kagome…"

"My name's not Kagome!" She shouted it even before she thought about it. "It's Ame, Ame the whore!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and she felt fear run up and down her spine. "Is that what you want to be? A whore? Do you long for an uncaring hand to touch you?" She gasped when he suddenly had her pinned to one of the walls, his body inches from hers, his breath rushing against her face. "If that's what you want, I can do that, but that's not who you are. That's what you've been forced to. Kagome, you know me, you trust me," he almost pulled back, gave her an inch more space, the anger fading from him.

"You can't be InuYasha," she whispered suddenly, turning away from him as best she could.

"What?" he demanded, not happy, not liking the accusation.

"InuYasha's dead. I saw him go under the river and he didn't come back up. Besides, he had black hair and you have white. You can't be InuYasha. I was just confused last night."

He smirked slightly, almost proudly. "What night was it, Kagome? What was special about it?"

She considered his questions, not sure why he was asking her about something that seemed so unimportant, but she found herself answering anyways. "It was the new moon." Something clicked in her mind and she saw a dark haired InuYasha sitting below a tree, a white silk-like material in his hands, a small flea demon lecturing on about a hanyou's time of vulnerability, a little child with red hair standing nearby. "It was the night your demon blood receded and you were a normal human." She turned back to him in shock. "It was stupid to jump in after me."

His smirk turned content. "I've done stupider."

She nodded, suddenly seeing him shoulder checking a fat man off of a cliff going down himself, his hair dark and the dawn not close enough. "For me. I, I've caused you so much trouble."

He shook his head. "Maybe, but you've also shown me that life is worth it, if you have someone who cares about you."

She nodded, not sure really what to say to that. Luckily, her stomach chose that moment to speak. She grinned sheepishly as he pulled back.

"I have some food for you here. Eat up. I'm going hunting for more."

She nodded and he began to walk away, a certain amount of arrogance in his step. "InuYasha!" she called and he turned around to look at her. "Thank you, for everything."

He smirked in reply before dashing off and disappearing among the trees.

"So, he's somewhere up ahead?"

"Most likely."

Sango walked almost sluggishly next to Miroku, Shippo and Kirara resting on their shoulders. They had met up shortly after dawn, both too tired to move too fast, despite the danger Kagome could be in. They figured if anyone could help her, it would be InuYasha and they might just be in the way. Even if they wanted to help her, chances are InuYasha wouldn't let them.

"Do you think he found her?" Sango asked quietly, not wanting Shippo to hear.

"I'm sure he will. You know him, he wouldn't stop until he did." The monk's reply portrayed confidence, but his eyes showed he truly did doubt.

"Oh, Hiyoshimaru, do you think Kagome-sama will be alright?"

The two started and looked at the man with a white monkey on his shoulder, who as spinning a plate. He seemed rather worn down and didn't notice them until they spoke.

"Did you say Kagome?"

The man started and looked at them with a mix of apprehension and fear. "So what if I did?"

"Does this Kagome have long, raven hair," began the monk, "cool blue eyes, a perfect body with breasts-" Sango silenced him with a hit on the head.

"Well, she does have blue eyes. Are you friends of hers?"

"Yes," replied Sango, "We got separated and poor Kagome lost her memory. We've been looking for her."

"Ah, so you are InuYasha-sama's friends."

They blinked. InuYasha-sama? Who but the flea called him that? "Yeah, InuYasha's our friend."

The boy grinned, for the more they saw of him, the more they realized he wasn't as old as they had thought. "Oh glorious day! InuYasha-sama told me that if I saw hi8s friend to tell them he has found your Kagome-sama and he is watching over her once more. He will bring her to Kaede-bachan's village when he considers her ready to return."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief as Miroku pondered. "You asked before if she would be alright. May I ask why?"

The boy paled. "Well, you see, she was in a place of…questionable reputation and even more questionable women."

It was vague, but it made Sango and Miroku blanch. "You mean a place of loose women?" The boy nodded reluctantly. Sango felt anger rise in her. "How could they, to a person like Kagome? Wait until I get my hands on them!"

"InuYasha-sama took care of that already. He was not very happy."

"Where was Kagome?" asked a sleepy Shippo, rousing from his slumber.

"Somewhere not good, but InuYasha has her now. She'll be fine," assured Miroku, but Shippo could still sense the tension around them, the sympathy and dread.

"So, we're just going to wait for them at Kaede's?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. It would be better for Kagome if she were eased into her old life. Don't worry, it won't be long."

Shippo nodded, determined to find out the truth.


	6. Epilogue The Kindness of Friends

**The Kindness of Strangers**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves")**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will.**

**I don't own InuYasha and I know I never will,**

**So leave me alone lawyers!**

**Epilogue- The Kindness of Friends**

Kagome saw the half recognized village ahead of them and stopped. In the last week, things had been slowly coming back to her, but she knew for a fact that she wasn't quite the same person. She wasn't as naïve or carefree, or as easy to trust, not even as eager to help strangers for what had strangers done for her in her time of need? Sold her and used her. She would not let it happen to her again.

She looked over at the silent hanyou beside her. He was deep in thought, she could tell. She had learnt, or maybe remembered, how to read him in the last week. He was worried that she wasn't ready for the others, for her family, and maybe she wasn't if what she remembered of her family was true, a different time and place, years, five hundred or so she somehow knew. She didn't want to see them yet. First, she'd deal with her friends.

A ball of red suddenly hit her in the stomach and she grinned. Shippo, her adopted son. She remembered him, not as well as InuYasha, but enough to know it was him.

"Hello Shippo. Did you miss me?"

The child nodded wildly. "I really did Kagome! Don't leave me like that again! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Shippo," she said softly, stroking the boy's hair. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Kagome! InuYasha!"

She looked up and saw two people running up to them, a woman and a man, Sango and Miroku her mind told her. She could remember them about as well as Shippo, maybe a little more. InuYasha had spent long hours telling her about their adventures and their tragic pasts. She felt bad for them, but she knew there was still hope for them.

Sango came up to her and hugged her tight, nearly squishing Shippo in the process, but no one complained. Miroku gave her a smaller hug, hands, oddly, not wandering under the watchful gazes of InuYasha and Sango. They asked how she was, how she felt, but avoided the ordeal she had been through. Somehow, they already knew. Maybe Nobunaga had told them. InuYasha had said he would.

After nearly half an hour on the dirt road, InuYasha finally told them it was time to get her inside, to see Kaede for some remedy. The old woman inspected her, asked some general questions and gave her a few potions to drink, some for her head, some to prevent pregnancy. No one said that was what they were, but she knew. She had made some for herself under InuYasha's watchful gaze that first free day. She didn't complain about taking more. Shippo did not know the whole truth, was too young to understand and she couldn't be sure it had been the right mix.

After the potions, Shippo presented her with her bag, the large yellow contraption she vaguely remembered carrying around. She found her own clothing in there and dressed in it, returning InuYasha's haori to him finally. He had destroyed her kimono the first chance he had and she had been wearing it ever since. Night came a little too fast, but she was tired enough to fall asleep under InuYasha's watchful gaze, even with Shippo curled next to her and her friends close by. There was a sense of normality around that night that she had missed, had longed for without knowing what it was. In the morning, they'd go shard hunting, and life would return to normal, or as normal as life could be for a girl who crossed time.

The End.

**I wrote this story because I've had the idea rolling around in different forms for over a year and I wanted to finally get it out there. Don't know if you liked it, but read and review any ways. I suppose i could have made it a long one shot-especially considering I'm only doing one authour's note, butI wanted it in chapters. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
